


The Downfall of Us All

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Theo Raeken, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Chris is hunting Kate, Dead Aiden, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Erica, Derek Comes Back, Derek is a Failwolf, Desert wolf killed Malia, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Human Lydia, Implied Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Isaac Never Left, Isaac and Allison never happened, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Violence, Multi, POV Stiles, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, RIP Allison Argent, Resurrected chimeras have no memories, Sad Ending, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles and malia never happened, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack finally believes Stiles about Theo and they, try, to fight him and the Dread Doctors</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downfall of Us All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ficlet with an actual plot in a while so be nice and I shall love you forever

This wasn't supposed to happen. We had a plan, granted it wasn't a very good plan but when are they ever?

 

I'm watching the remains of our pack fight the chimeras as I lay here, paralysed by kanima venom. There's six of us left. Four werewolves. Two humans. Six of us against at least a dozen chimeras. There's only two of them left standing though, Hayden and a male I'd never seen before, with the exception of Theo whom was hiding with the Dread Doctors.

 

It's my fault, I know it is, all of this is my fault. If I'd never dragged Scott out that night he was bitten by Peter, we'd all be alive. Allison, Aiden, Erica, Boyd and Malia all died because of me. No matter how many times Scott tells me it's not my fault, I know it is. Lydia would still be happy with Jackson, Chris would have his family intact. We'd all be happier if I'd never listened in to my dad's calls. We'd all be happier if I wasn't the way I was. I took away my  ~~best friend's~~ _brother's_  first love and that's something I can never forgive myself for.

 

The sound of a body being thrown into a wall brings me from my thoughts, I can move my legs but the rest of me is still numb. I look up to see Derek who's lying on the floor and Hayden ripping out Liam's throat. I can only assume he tried to save Hayden from Derek but at the cost of his life. She's his first love, he wouldn't have tried to hurt her but unfortunately she has no recollection of life before her death. To die at the hand of the person you'd risk your life for is the most tragic irony. Before she can go after Derek, I regain control of my body and jump on her back. I have my hands smothering her face and I pull to the extent that her neck snaps.

 

I make my way over to Derek who has recovered from his attack and I follow his gaze to Isaac's body whichhad been impaled. Too many lives have been lost. Derek, Scott, Lydia and I head towards the entrance of the Dread Doctors' lair.

 

As soon as we're on the lower level, Scott is thrown across the room by, a now alpha, Theo. The movement had distracted us long enough for one of the Doctor's to inject Lydia with a serum. As soon as she hit the floor, her last breath came out of her lungs. It isn't fair, she had so much potential. The girl I'd been pining over for years suddenly gone. Whilst that was happening, the other Doctors apparated infront of Derek but they weren't fast enough to do anything and Derek tore off their masks. This bought me time to run towards the one that killed Lydia and pull out some wires. Before he hit the ground, I felt a sharp prick in my neck.

 

_"Stiles, you have to go back." I heard Allison but she was nowhere to be seen._

_"She's right Stilinski, go back, help Scott and for the love of God tell Derek how you feel." That was definitely Isaac, I could literally hear the smirk on his face._

_"Go, you can still be happy and have a life." There was Aiden, I'm surprised that he's telling me to go back._

_"Stiles, if you don't go back I will make sure you go to hell," I can't make out who it is from all the blubbering, "you still have a chance at love."_ **Liam.**

_Before she could say anything I could already feel myself waking up. I saw her. My mother. After all these years._

 

I wake up in the same place as I, nearly, died. I don't have it in me to be panicked by the sight of Scott laying lifeless with a gash to his abdomen. All my attention is on an emotional Derek Hale, repeating over and over that he's sorry he couldn't help Scott. He was focusing on me. Another person dying because of me.

 

Derek is holding me tightly against his chest, we're he last two remaining of the Hale-McCall pack since everyone else is either dead or they left. I looked at the bite mark on my arm. Derek Hale, the man I love, saved my life.

"Thank you." I uttered the words so quietly I'm surprised he heard me even with his sensitive hearing. I can't bear to think about my father being alone. No matter how much it pains me to have lost everyone else, I'd rather stay here as a wolf with him and the love of my life. Derek starts welling up again and that's when I feel it.

 

_My body's rejecting it._

 

I feel myself getting weaker and light headed.

"I love you, Derek Hale, with all my heart and soul."

"And I love you, Stiles Stilinski, not even death will change that." His tears are falling onto my face shamelessly. This is love. Being able to show your emotions even when it's evident the ending will never be happy.

 

I can feel Derek's soft lips against my own chapped ones and then I let go.

 

I take my mother's hand and we make our way towards the gateway. I take one last glance at Derek, I can't hear it but he's screaming, begging me to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that, in 5b, Sciles fight, Chris comes back and there's a new threat that the chimera pack help with but I had the idea and started this before I watched the promo


End file.
